1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation method and information presentation system using markers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information presentation apparatus which presents preset related information with respect to an object of the real world and/or predefined marker, a barcode reader is generally well known. Among them, there is provided an apparatus which presents information by use of spatial information of the object and/or predefined marker. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-82107, it is disclosed that a two-dimensional code printed on a calling card is read by use of a camera, an ID is analyzed according to a program in a computer, and a face photograph of a person corresponding to the ID is displayed on a display of the computer as if it lies beside the two-dimensional code on the calling card. FIG. 7 shows one example of display disclosed in the above Publication, 1 denotes a calling card, 2 denotes a two-dimensional code, 3 denotes a computer display and 4 denotes a face photograph.
The barcode reader informs an operator of success or failure of recognition by making a sound, for example, when the predetermined barcode is correctly recognized. Generally, since the barcode reader attains an object of “reading information and presenting information meant by it” if the barcode reader once recognizes it, it becomes possible to inform the operator of a state of achievement of the object without fail if a function of making a sound or the like is provided.
On the other hand, in the object of the real world and/or predetermined marker, in an information presentation apparatus which analyzes spatial location information thereof and outputs preset related information, it is not sufficient if an object and a predetermined marker are once recognized and it is necessary to continuously recognize them and continuously output preset related information. Since the spatial location information is analyzed and related information is presented, for example, it is necessary to continue to always and adaptively present correct information even if the positional relation between the information presentation apparatus and the object and predetermined marker is changed with time.
Further, in the case of a barcode, when an article is scanned by use of a laser beam in a register or the like of a supermarket, a marker ID can be recognized with relatively high precision, but characters, design, icon or the like is used as an ID in many cases in order to permit a marker to be recognized not only by a mechanical device but also by a human being.
Since they are subjected to a recognition process not by laser scanning but by an image input device, an error recognition rate increases between the markers if a large number of markers are set.
An apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-82107 is an information presentation apparatus which outputs preset related information by inputting an image of a predetermined marker, analyzing spatial location information thereof and recognizing an expressed ID, but it is understood that a marker and preset information are simply set in one-to-one correspondence. Since the spatial location information is used to serve the purpose of displaying a photograph beside the two-dimensional code on the calling card, a correct recognition rate can be attained to some extent in many cases even if a large number of markers (two-dimensional codes) are set by fetching the same by use of an image input device.